Sailor Moon: Total Chaos Square
Today was a not so sunny day the weather channel predicted only a 10% chance of rain but as it would have it, it was raining. "Nothing could be more unreliable than the weather forecast." Said Lita running through the rain with her covering her head with a case. "Some 10% this is!" She kept running until she bumped into some guy, she fell to the ground and got angry. "HEY! Why don't you watch were your going!" "Sorry!" Said the guy. "If sorry is good enough!" Shouted Lita "there's be no need for police!" Lita looked up and got a good look at the guy it was Andrew. "Lita," said Andrew offering his hand, he has an umbrella in the other, "are you hurt?" She took his hand and was helped up. "I'm really sorry I was too busy thinking about something. Don't you have an umbrella? Uh, Lita?" Apparently she was too busy staring in his eyes. "Come on lets go." "Ok!" Said Lita cheerfully and they both walked together. "Lita," said Andrew "I heard that you're really good at cooking." "Kind of." said Lita "Sounds great." Said Andrew "Maybe you could cook something for me sometime." "Sure anytime!" Said Lita "and I'll clean up your apartment." "Oh, that'd be great." Said Andrew "Lita reached into her case and took out a notebook and handed it to Andrew." "Here!" She said "Write down your address, phone number and favorite food." "There you go," said Andrew "handing it back to Lita." "So your favorite food is Hayashi Rice." She read aloud. "Just then the rain stopped and the sun came out." "Wow that was quick!" Said Lita "Lita I have to go by the school." Said Andrew. "I see," sighed Lita sadly. "Then, I'll drop by your place to make Hayashi rice!" She declared. And she ran off. "My you have a cute friend." said a girl standing nearby. "Rita!" Said Andrew, this girl wore blue woman's suit, a white doctors coat, she had two big pear earings with a long brown ponytail. "So is she the new girlfriend Darien was talking about?" Asked Rita "Don't tease." Said Andrew. "I'm just joking." laughed Rita "Judging by your outfit, no date today?" Asked Andrew "I'm sorry, I'll probably be busy all night." Said Rita begging for his forgivness. "It's okay." said Andrew, "but Rita have you decided yet?" "I still can't make up my mind." she said softly. "It's a big decision," said Andrew cheerefully, "so take your time." "You're very patient." Said Rita with tears starting to wallow up in her eyes. "Hello you two." Said a male voice. "Oh hello Darien." said Andrew. "Oh, I have to go." Said Rita "Darien if you have the time could you keep Andrew Company? I'll call you later!" And she ran off. At the same time a streak of blue light zoomed by the two. "What was that?" Asked Andrew "Sonic and Tails!" ''thought Darien. "Anyways lets go," said Andrew. And they went to a café. "Anything troubling you?" Said Darien "Yes," said Andrew "Rita might…. She might go to Africa." "Africa?" Asked Darien "what's she researching?" "It's very interesting." Said Andrew, "She's doing research on the origin of the life on earth." "So what's going to happen?" Asked Darien. "I don't know." Said Andrew, "She's still trying to decide." "I mean, what are YOU going to do?" Asked Darien "I want her to stay with me," said Andrew, "but I can't get in the way of her future." "That's so typical of you." sighed Darien. "Oh yeah," said Andrew "hit with an insight, do you like Hayashi rice?" "No not really." said Darien confused. "I see." Said Andrew "Lita said she'd come over and cook some. Why don't you join us?" "Lita?" Said Darien even more confused. "Oh Serena's friend, one thing, do you know how Serena feels about you?" "Yeah," said Andrew "they're both cute." Darien was not amused by his response. "Cute?" Asked Darien in disbelief. "We were just talking about Rita and look at you." "Come on," said Andrew "you think l'd get serious over junior high school students." Then it hit Darien that Rei is a junior high school girl. "But that's not the point. They're like little sisters to me." "''Sisters?" ''Thought Darien "''Could Andrew be that dumb?" Back on the streets Lita was at Andrew's apartment and two familiar faces stopped in front of her. "Hi Sonic, Hi Tails!" Said Lita "what are you doing here?" "Hello Lita," said Sonic "we're just looking for the chaos emerald, or if possible any loose rainbow crystals." "Does Knuckles still have the rainbow crystal?" Asked Lita "Most likely," said Tails "we will get his once we're done searching." "No," said Lita "I will beat him." "Why?" Asked Sonic "Because I will show him that I'm strong, and what better way to do that then by defeating him." Said Lita flexing her arms. "Well," sighed Sonic "while shrugging I guess I'll take your word for it, anyways we need to continue our search, see ya!" And they both ran off. She walked up to the front door, and knocked on it. "Yes?" Said the voice of Andrew. "Good Morning! It's me Lita!" "Ju..Ju..Just a moment!" Studdered Andrew. He opened the door, "Hi Lita what brings you here?" "EXCUSE ME!" She said loudly and she stormed inside. "Don't worry." "My place is a mess right now." Said Andrew. "Indeed it was, bags, pappers, and cans and bottles were cluttered every ware." "I know bachelors don't clean up much." Said Lita with a stunned look on her face, "or not at all." She then tied on a headband. "I'll do it!" And she began to flex her muscles. "Do what?" Said Andrew nerviously. "Cleaning of course!" Said Lita "If I don't finish this in thirty minutes, I'll be late. All right, here I go!" She began to work really hard, to the point to where it was almost spick and span. She noticed a small picture. "Who's this?" Asked Lita "it was a simple picture of him with Rita." "That's Rita." said Andrew. "Is she your sister?" Asked Lita "No." said Andrew scratching his head. "She's your girlsfriend?" Shouted Lita, with a bad combination of jealousy and sadness. "Well, yeah.." said Andrew afraid to answer. Of course Lita was completely frozen at that statement. Later at school Luna was sitting on the in a tree over Lita who was still frozen. "It's strange to see Lita troubled." Said Luna "Hi Lita!" Said Serena "What wrong, another lost love?" Serena began to jokingly laugh. "It's a bit annoying, you just guessing like that." said Lita annoyed. "I was just kidding." Stammered Serena "Don't worry I'll help you." Luna leapt down from the tree. "You should probably help yourself first." Said Luna Serena just glared at her. "But please tell me, who was it this time?" Asked Serena "Andrew." Lita snorted bitterly. That response made Serena do the same thing. "Why are you so upset?" Asked Lita. "Why shouldn't I be?" Asked Serena starting to tear up then she started to cry. "She likes him to." Said Luna. "Does she?" Said Lita "I thought she liked Tuxedo Mask." "I like both of them!" She cried "Geeze! Make up your mind!" Said Lita angered. "Why don't you two cut it out?" Said Luna "he has a right to choose, you know. Now what?" And Serena stopped crying and was immediately happy. "Andrew has spurned Lita," she said "this means he likes someone else, this means he likes me!" "Her name is Rita." Said Lita "No way!" Said Serena crying again. "Cheer up!" Said Lita, "it's all right if he has a girlsfriend. We can tell him our feelings and we have nothing to lose by doing it. Nothing will develop if you just keep crying." "Your right!" said Serena. "Why do I feel like there's no tomorrow for us all?" Said Luna hanging her head. After school they headed to the Arcade. "Ok so no grudges no matter who wins." Said Serena "Right!" said Lita determined. "So let's go." "Hi Dumpling head!" Said Darien from behind. "Here comes the jerk!" Said Serena bitterly. "The Dumpling head and the tall one? I get it, it's declaration of love time!" Laughed Darien. "For your own sake, just forget about Andrew." "It's none of your business!" Snapped Serena. "You cynic." Grumbled Lita "Andrew thinks of you two as troublesome little sisiters, nothing more." Said Darien. "No way!" Moaned Serena "If you don't believe me ask him yourself!" Said Darien. "Fine I will!" Said Serena walking inside. "Andrew!" "Oh hi Serena," said another employee, "Andrew is off today." Serena just decided to play the Sailor V game. "Have you heard about Andrew's girlfriend?" Asked Darien to Lita "Yes, Rita." said Lita "I don't get what goes through junior high students heads these days". Thought Darien. "If she goes overseas you might have a chance." "WHAT!" Shouted Lita "TELL ME TEL ME TELL ME!" She yelled shaking Darien hard. At the Dark Kingdom Zoisite looked at the Dark Crystal and saw who the next victim is. "So it's this woman," said Zoisite and the image was none other than Rita. "The top student at the Azabu Technical Institute." "She is rather attractive," said Malachite standing next to Zoisite. "How mean!" Said Zoisite giving puppy eyes to his lover. "She's only an ugly Monster and you call her attractive?" "Shush!" Went Malachite Zoisite, "Jealousy does not become you." He used his powers to create a white rose. "Even this rose cannot surpass your beauty." "I will get the rainbow Crystal for you," said Zoisite "going into his loves arms." Later that night Lita was standing on the sidewalks outside Rita's school looking up at the night sky. "I wanted to push Rita to go overseas", ''thought Lita, "''but.. how am I going to tell her?" "Let's try with a specimen with a higher temperature said a voice behind the gate." Lita looked and there was Rita with her professor. "Goodnight!" Said Rita "See you tomorrow." "Excuse me!" Said Lita "as Rta walked pass her." "Oh," said Rita turning to Lita, "are you Andrew's Friend? What is it?" "Have you decided to study overseas?" Asked Lita. "My, you get news quick." Said Rita "did Andrew tell you?" "Please don't change the subject." Said Lita with a serious tone. "I don't know yet." sighed Rita sadly. "I'm still trying to decide a professor I admire teaches at the university I'll be in. But I don't want to part with Andrew. If only he'd stop me!" "What's wrong with you?" Snapped Lita, "You'd give up going overseas if Andrew stopped you? Then why are you thinking about going in the first place? You can only choose one, study abroad or love. Otherwise, you'll fall between two stumps." She jumped "Oops! I was supposed to convince her to go?" She thought. The next morning, Sonic and Tails were making plans back at their home. "Ok," said Sonic, "I guess there are no loose gems around here." "Well remember," said Tails "the rainbow crystals are currently inhabiting people's souls." "Right so we can't just find the crystals," said Sonic "unless we go looking for the ones that are already freed." "And sadly when they're removed the person becomes a monster, and we can't just take them out, only Sailor Moon can save them." Said Tails. "So for now we must find Sailor Moon, she can save them, at least we can help." Concluded Sonic. And they both ran off. "Ok turn here!" Said Lita as she and Serena ran down the sidewalk, with ingredients in a bag and naturally Luna was with them. "Lita you know the way?" Asked Serena she got immediately distracted at the thought of being in Andrew's apartment. And he asks her to be his bride and she started to pucker up and make kissing noises. "SERENA!" Shouted Lita, Serena stopped as she noticed that she was moving in to kiss Lita, "KNOCK IT OFF!" They soon made it his apartment. "Hi, you two. Please come in." said Andrew. "Wow," said Serena "it's so clean." She began to smell things in the vicinity, "this smells like Andrew." "What exactly are you doing?" Said Lita confused. "Serena?" Asked Andrew also confused. "Well I'm not ready yet," said Serena hanging her head. "You need metal preparation to cook, too?" Said Andrew. Serena jumped because after all that wasn't the response she wanted. "Let's get started." said Lita. "Sure Lita," said Serena, "tell me what to do." "First, peel the carrots." Instructed Lita. "I'm not good at peeling." said Serena. "Then chop the onions." Said Lita. "But that makes me cry!" Whined Serena. "Then start cooking rice." Grumbled Lita. "I don't know how to wash rice." Whined Serena, this was really making Lita mad. "Seriously you're so useless." Snapped Lita. Then the phone started to ring, Andrew answered it. "Hello? Rita?" "Hello Andrew I've made up my mind." "Sorry, I didn't get that." Lita and Serena were eaves dropping. "I've decided. I want to see you, Andrew." "Ok I'll be right there." And he hung up. "Serena, Lita, I'm sorry, but…" "Uh sure!" Said Serena "See you later." "Oh," said Andrew with a down tone, "you heard me?" "Idiot!" Sighed Lita shaking her head. "I'll be out for a while!" Said Andrew leaving. Then Serena accidentally nicked her pointer finger with her knife. "I CUT MY FINGER!" She screamed. Later the food was boiling on the stove, sadly they both just sat the table pondering how late Andrew is, Luna was just watching them the result of which had her sweatdrop. Then the Crecent Moon Wand began to beep. "Emergency!" Cried Luna, "There's a Rainbow Crystal in the neighborhood." She leaped at the window and the loud thud broke them out of their trance. "Transform!" Shouted Luna. "Ohh! Andrew's late!" Grumbled Lita, "This ticks me off!" "Me, too! Using pretty girls as cooks and house sitters.." grumbled Serena. "Moon Prism Power Make Up!" "Jupiter Power Make Up!" Meanwhile Andrew was protecting Lita. And Zoisite surrounded them both in a wall of fire. "Oh how very heroic!" Laughed Zoisite. "But give it up. You cannot defeat me." Andrew charged at Zoisite and attempted to punch him. "What a barbarian." Zoisite rose into the air. "Zoi!" And he shot a magic beam at Andrew and he went down. "ANDREW!" Cried Lita and she ran to his side. Sonic and Tails continued to search when they saw smoke rising into the air. "Sonic look!" Said Tails pointing "Fire!" Said Sonic, "Let's go!" And they ran in that direction. "Have a nice nap!" Said Zoisite mockingly. "You monster!" Shouted Rita. "You're quite a monster yourself!" Laughed Zoisite. "In fact you the Shadow Warrior, Rikoukeida." "Shadow warrior?" Shivered Rita. "Yes," said Zoisite "have a look." And he used the black crystal on Rita, then a blue crystal left her body and she fell over wailing. She became a creature with green skin and purple boots and a black leotard and white and red hair and strange enough with a monocle. "Here we go!" Said Zoiste as he dispelled the fire. The crystal flew towards him but while it was in midair a blue light snatched it. "What!" Shouted Zoisite, "Not that hedgehog again!" "That's right," said Sonic "tossing the crystal up and catching it." "Give me that crystal!" Said Zoiste, "after all I still have your chaos emerald." "No way!" Said Sonic, "I'll be able to get the emerald from you without negotiating." "Oh I think you will!" Said Zoisite pointing to Rita. "Oh great!" Said Tails. "Rita is…" stuttered Sailor Moon who just arrived with Sailor Jupiter. "A monster!" Cried Sailor Jupiter. "Nice to see you finally showing up!" Said Tails. "Be careful!" Said Luna. "For love and Justive, the Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon!" Then she did her pose, "In the name of the moon I'll punish you!" "Take this!" Said Rikoukeida and he threw bombs in the forms of lipstick tubes at them Jupiter pulled Sailor Moon out of the way before the attack connected. "Now hedgehog," said Zoiste, "want to give me the crystal?" "No way!" Said Sonic then something stretched out at him, Sonic caught onto it and dodged it in time. Tails looked and pointed out that it's Tuxedo Mask. "I'll gladly be taking that crystal Sonic!" Said Tuxedo Mask. "You interfere again?" Asked Zoisite bitterly. "You will not have the rainbow crystal." Said Tuxedo Mask. But little did they know Rikoukeida continued to attack the two Sailors. Two tubes blew up at Sailor Moon's feet and two pairs of really big germs began crawl up her legs. "What is this?" she panicked. "That's protozoa," said Rikoukeida, "they are the origin of all life and you are one of them." Naturally Sailor Moon didn't know the meaning of that. "She means you've got a single cell brain." Said Luna annoyed, the Jupiter tried one of her own attacks. "Supreme Thunder!" She managed to blast the protozoa off Sailor Moon's legs. Then Rikoukeida magically created a beaker and collect lightining "That's the Supreme Thunder!" Said Sailor Jupiter. "Take that!" Said Rikoukeida But the blue streak zoomed and hit the beaker but it didn't destroy it, and Rikoukeida threw lightning at the Sailors and they dodged it again. "Why couldn't I smash the beaker?" Said Sonic amazed at his failure. "Because this beaker is combined with the powers of both the Shadow warriors and the Sailor Soldiers, breaking it will not be easy." "What will we do?" Panicked Sailor Moon. "Bubble Spray!" "Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mars!" Cheered Sailor Moon And sure enough the other Sailors showed up. "Glad we made it in time." Said Sailor Mercury. "You know how hard it was to find you?" Said Sailor Mars. "Sonic jump in front of me!" Sonic moved in front and curled up and started to spin. "Fire Soul!" And Sonic became a spinning fireball. And he charged at the beaker again and this time he destroyed it. The fog of Mercury's bubbles faded and Rikoukeida was completely surrounded. "You should be more careful with lab equipment." Said Sailor Mercury. "You know what to do!" Said Sonic to Sailor Moon. "Moon Healing Escalation, Refresh!" And Rikoukeida returned to normal. Zoisite and Tuxedo Mask were clashing while Zoisite noticed that he already lost. "Fine," grumbled Zoisite "hedgehog you can have the crystal!" And he vanished "Ok Sonic," said Tuxedo Mask, "I'll take that crystal now." "Give me the chaos emerald you have and it's yours!" Said Sonic, "Think about it!" And he and Tails both took off. "I'm glad to know that worked!" Said Sailor Mars. "What was that?" Asked Sailor Jupiter, "what you and Sonic did?" "Something we've been practicing during my free time at his home in the forest," Responded Sailor Mars, "a way we can attack together, you guys should try it to sometime." Andrew regained his senses and Rita ran over to him. The next day Serena and Lita arrived at the airport to see Lita off, she made her decision to go to Africa. "I guess we should give up on Andrew." Sighed Serena sadly. "Ahh good Idea." sighed Lita also sadly. Category:Fan Fiction